The Reward Punishment System
by Satu-Ryuu
Summary: How far will Sebastian go to properly train the Naughty Disobidient Feline working at the Phantomhive Manor? Sebastian X OC. It's kinda kinky.


**And here we go! My first story for Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler, Whatever you want to call it! Since I haven't really writen something so dirty in a while, I apologize if it's of low quality or distasteful. I shall try my hardest to please and keep all people in character after all,**

**I'm one hell of a fan.**

**Tehe. That made me happy. **

Our story starts with a very flustered, very not human woman doing her usual mornings work in the kitchen. This lovely creature was in fact a maid of sorts at the Phantomhive manor. Now, you may be wondering why I said she was not human, well it's simple really, she just isn't human. She isn't demon either. A rather bizarre creature, a magical beast of sorts for lack of a better name for her breed. In her case, she was once a feline who somehow managed to gain incredible amounts of magical power, most likely due to her strict diet of human and demon flesh. This specific magical feline's powers revolve around illusions. The most powerful the Phantomhive butler has ever seen.

Another thought you might be thinking is that she's a cat. Well, she is, but she isn't. As it's been said she started as a cat, but that was several thousand years ago. Her power became so great that it caused her body to take on a more capable form. In reality she is only a single step from being a demon. The only missing factor is that she survives off of eating blood and flesh not souls.

As to the reason that she is rather flustered, well that is a bit of tail in and of itself. You see, yesterday our feline female here was forced to use the full extent of her power. Up until that specific point she hadn't exposed what she was to the Young Master or to his butler. They knew she wasn't human, but they didn't think she was that far from being human. You can image the two's surprise at the sight of this simple maid rushing into a dire situation with cat ears atop her head and a cat's tail flicking behind her, long retractable claws extended and fangs gleaming menacingly. Quiet startling, indeed.

With that all revealed, a long unusually awkward conversation transpired between the three. After that, well, she happily decided to keep her ears and tail out, seeing as she only hid them for the Young Master's benefit. Though that whole ordeal couldn't still be what's got this young feline flustered, could it? Let's join her and find out.

A loud sigh echoed from her mouth, followed shortly by a full bodied shutter. Why couldn't she forget what he had said to her? Why? For the love of God (not that she actually gave a damn about God) why was that stupid butler's words still playing through her mind. After that whole stupid fiasco yesterday, she was hoping to just get back to the manor and sleep, but no. First Ciel had to have a conversation with her and then Sebastian decided to pull her aside. Another full bodied shutter tore through her body. His words where making it hard to think, but she had to have imagined it. That demon would never say such a thing to her would he? Hopefully not. You might be wondering what was said exactly, well not even our feline friend here knows exactly. All she knows is that it was a rather graphic way of saying 'I'm going to make you my mate'.

With the next shudder that passed through her body, her hand slipped. The knife she had been cleaning slide across her finger. Several small beads of her dark red blood rolled out. One rolled onto the blade of the knife itself, the rest made a slow run down her long tan fingers. With a sigh and a rather bored look she raised the knife to her lips and licked the drop of blood from the blade. Before she could set the blade down, gloved fingers curled around both of her slender wrists and a warm body pressed against her back.

"Nightingale, you must be careful these knives are very sharp." Yes, Nightingale was her name. She was cat named after a damn bird. The name didn't suit her at all. She shifted her body in an attempt to move away from this demon, but he tightened his hold on her wrists ever so slightly. "Look, you've gone and cut yourself already." His warm breath caressed the side of her face, making several strands of golden orange hair tickle her tan cheek.

"I barely felt it, but thanks for your concern, Sebastian." He pulled her bleeding hand closer to his face, his body leaning more into her in the process.

"You're welcome, my darling Nightingale." His warm tongue flicked out from his mouth, swiping the blood from her finger in a seductive manner. His other hand released the hand she held the knife in, only to quickly pull the knife from her fingers. He released her other hand and removed his glove with his teeth in that delicious manner that he usually does. In another swift movement, Sebastian split the skin on his wrist with the knife. Dark red streams began to flow smoothly from his split porcelain skin.

"Sebastian, What are you doing?" The knife clattered onto the counter in front of her, as he pressed the bleeding wrist to her mouth. Coaxing her to drink his blood, while his now empty hand popped the top two buttons of her white shirt open. That hand then pulled the shirt to side and down her right shoulder far enough for her neck and shoulder to be fully revealed.

"You really don't know?" She shook her head. Her lips brushed the open wound on his wrist, the smell was mouth watering. "Traditionally, mates exchange blood." Those whispered words were followed by a long languid lick from her collar bone to her jaw. His bleeding left wrist pressed into her mouth as she opened it to speak. Instead her eyes slid closed as she tasted his delicious blood running over her tongue. Sebastian's fangs gleamed as he smirked his usually cat like smile, before biting into the right side of her neck. Tongues probed into wounds greedily trying to work out more delicious red beads while mouths sucked and kissed. Both ensuring that no drop of blood escaped them.

Sebastian pulled his wrist from Nightingale's mouth at the same time he pulled his mouth from neck. His gloved hand grasped the knife once more before he shifted himself more to her left side. She leaned back against him, waiting. That same smirk pulled his lips up, as his gloveless hand grasped her left hand and raised it up. With the same swift motion Sebastian split her wrist's tan skin before dropping the knife carelessly to the counter. His now free hand reached up and undid his tie and first two buttons before pulling his shirt to the side and revealing his porcelain neck to her. With out needing to be told what to do, Nightingale shifted further back against Sebastian and arched her neck for a better angle. Her sharp fangs bit into his neck shortly before his lithe tongue probed at her bleeding wrist. Again mouths sucked at the blood greedily while tongues slithered into wounds coaxing them to bleed more. Nightingale released her mouth from Sebastian's neck to moan at the feeling of his gloved hand slipping into the unbuttoned portion of her shirt to grasp her breasts.

Her head lolled back against Sebastian's shoulder as he went from his greedy sucking of her blood into a more sensual pattern of licks and swipes of his tongue. On a whim, Nightingale opened her eyes and turned her head just enough to look at Sebastian's face. He was staring down at her from the bottom corner of his eye with a look of pure sex and desire. Something of such a burning intensity that it seared down her spine and pooled in her stomach. Nightingale couldn't look away. If she wasn't caught in his gaze then she was watching that lithe tongue slither over her tan flesh in a way that hinted at just how talented this demon was with his tongue.

Sebastian's hand fled her shirt and slid downward over her clothed flat stomach before sliding underneath the waist band of her skirt. His gloved hand cupped her sex and in slow practiced movements began to gently stroke her through her panties. Nightingale's free hand grasped his arm, not in an attempt to stop him, but in an attempt to feel more of him. Her hips moved slowly forward with each of his torturous strokes. Even at such a slow pace, his hand working at her and that tongue promising what could be done, were pushing her to a fast climax. In truth, Sebastian while barely doing anything was making her body react in a way it hadn't since she first assumed her humanoid identity. He made her body act almost virginal. Just as she neared an explosive climax, Sebastian stopped all of his movements.

"Really, Master? Now of all times." With a dramatic sigh, Sebastian detached himself from Nightingale. One hair flip, wardrobe straightening, and dirty promising smirk later; Sebastian fled the room to answer Ciel's call. After a moment of pure confusion and sexual frustration, Nightingale went into a rage. She rapidly corrected her appearance, finished up her task, and stormed from the room. Her long golden orange tail flicking and snapping out of rage, while the golden orange white tipped cat ears atop her head twitched viciously. She mumbled rather vulgar curses and threats underneath her breath towards a certain demon.

Later that day (most likely only an hour or two later), Nightingale returned to the kitchen to wash and put away the dishes as well as pull out the dishes that would be needed for dinner. She was happily washing away, humming a tune to herself as her tail twitched and swayed with the tune when a certain demon walked in. Nightingale's amber eyes burned a brighter gleaming orange for a moment as her agitation reignited within her body.

"Nightingale, I'm going to need you to tend to Pluto for a moment." At her lack of response, Sebastian went on. "He's making quiet a mess and I was hoping you wouldn't mind using a bit of your magic to put him to sleep or even into a trance of sorts." She paused for a single moment before continuing with the dishes.

"I'm busy." She sparred him a snaky look over her shoulder. "Do it yourself."

"Let me rephrase my request." He cleared his throat. The tiniest ripple of fear tickled Nightingale's spine when he spoke again. "Deal with Pluto and his mess then finish the dishes." One thing is true about Nightingale (well it's more true about cats in general) they do what they pleased when they pleased. With that in mind, it's understandable why she decided to defy Sebastian.

"No." A rather dark look crossed Sebastian's face for a moment.

"Pet's who refuse to obey their masters will be punished."

"You're not my master and I'm no one's pet." Her tail snapped in defiance as she continued. "Even if any of that were true, what would you do? Spank me?" With that last statement, Nightingale pushed her hips out and wiggled her nicely shaped bottom. When she next looked at Sebastian's face, she thought that maybe she had gone too far. He looked rather annoyed and threatening. Not a very good combination for this poor female feline, or anyone else for that matter.

"That's an idea." His words confused her for but a moment before it all became clear. In a moment he was at her side. One hand pressed firmly into her back and forcing her to bend at the waist over the counter and holding her there even as she wiggled. His other hand caught her skirt and threw it up, hoisting it entirely off of her bottom and leaving it bunched on top of her lower back. The hand that had raised her skirt hooked it's slender gloved fingers in her panties and pulled them down to her knees.

"The hell are you doing?" Nightingale's voice came out as a rough sultry growl. Sebastian raised his gloved hand to his mouth. His teeth pinched the tip of his middle finger as he tugged the glove free from his hand. Removing it from his mouth and tucking it into his pocket he smirked that fiendish smile at her.

"Just taking your suggestion." A sharp slapping sound echoed as Sebastian's hand fell down onto her bottom. She winced. This was not what she had expected, but damn if she wasn't turned on by it. The smacks to her bottom came down in a slow purposeful manner, not hard enough to cause her serious pain, but to a human, these might have been serious blows. Nightingale growled at Sebastian as he continued his abuse on her shapely bottom all the while giving her that damn grin. Under her breath she growled out a curse against Sebastian, his grin grew larger as her eyes widened. He paused in his motions. His bare hand gently kneading her now reddened flesh.

"What was that?" Only after hearing those words whispered so gently into her ear did she realize that he had moved so close to her. She shook her head to signal it was nothing. "Now, now. It's very naughty for a kitten to lie to her master." His lithe tongue slid up the shell of her ear. "Now, Kitten, tell your master what you said." Nightingale shook her head again. She would not indulge this demon. "Then your punishment has to be made worse." He sighed in a way that made it seem like he didn't want to do it, but the truth was he was getting one hell of a kick out of it. The next time his hand came down on her bottom, the power and speed behind it sent a stinging pain up her spine as well as it forced her body to jerk forward making her breasts bang painfully into the counter.

For a few moments the smacks came down faster and harder. Her bottom burned and ached, her now sure to be bruising breasts throbbed in a dull pain. Even with all that she couldn't deny the pleasure she felt through this whole thing. Who knew she was a masochist? Soon though, Sebastian stopped and tugged her panties back up to their proper placement. Nightingale stood up once his hand left her back, her skirt falling back down over her legs. She rubbed at the painful line on her chest left from it's banging into the counter.

"I apologize for the discomfort you'll be in, but pet's should know better then to defy their masters." He tugged his glove back onto his hand.

"The bruises will be gone in a few moments. No big deal."

"I wasn't referring to the bruises." His smirk was perverse and bragging. " I mean the discomfort from how wet you are." A shiver ran down her spine, before a blush faintly tainted her tan face and she turned her head away.

"You're one to talk, you've pitched a tent in your pants. What's Master Ciel to think when you serve him tea?" Sebastian closed the space between the two of their bodies. His hand cupped her sex through her skirt and panties, rubbing teasingly.

"I've got excellent control over my hormones. This will be no problem in a moment or so, though you'll be rather bothered for at least half an hour." He released her and left the kitchen.

"I'm not cleaning up Pluto's mess!" Nightingale shouted out the door after that bastard of a demon. All she got was simple laugh in response.

Night had finally descended upon the manor, everyone but the two non humans were asleep. Sebastian was finishing tucking Ciel in bed while Nightingale was relaxing in the now moonlit garden. What a wonderful time of night. The white roses shined in an almost angelic way when the moon's beautifully reflected rays danced upon their petals. She spun and danced to an unknown tune that flowed through her body like fire. This was a usual occurrence, Nightingale would spend the nights of the full moon outside relishing in the solemn shine of the moon. Another common occurrence was the demon who stood in the window watching for a while as Nightingale indulged in the silver rays. But tonight was different. Tonight, there was Sebastian looking down into the garden, watching the female feline's mysterious unknown dance. Tonight Sebastian was making his way into the garden after the bizarre feline dancer.

"May I have this dance?" She halted her moves, frustration filling her once serene form.

"Fuck off." He blinked, unsure if he had heard her properly. Judging by her body positioning and the sour expression she wore, he had indeed heard her correctly.

"That's terrible language for a young lady." Sebastian approached her despite the obvious 'back off' look Nightingale was throwing him.

"I'm a cat, not a noble woman." She stood chest to chest with Sebastian. Time's like these, she was proud of her tall stature. Yes, she stood at an all mighty five foot ten inches.

"If that's the case then it's still inappropriate language."

"Fuck." Sebastian twitched as she said the word slowly, dragging it out longer then necessary. "Shit." Again the same thing. "Ass." He was quickly losing his temper with this cat. Before the next word slipped past her lips, Sebastian slammed her into the nearest wall. Violently molding his body against hers.

"You've been very troublesome today." He leaned down close to her face, their noses just brushing. His eyes glowing that pinkish red while hers took on a bright orange shine. "Obviously you're in need of proper training." He brushed his nose against hers in a light almost caring gesture. "As you're master, I shall take it upon myself to punish you, my naughty pet."

"Careful, there Master, I may just fight you." Nightingale repeated his motion, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Please do." His grip on her body tightened. "It wouldn't be any fun if you just took my punishment." His grip went slack and he pulled away from her. Sebastian pulled his tail coat, waist coat, and tie off. They were dropped to the ground and forgotten. His gloves were off next, then his now bare fingers unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt. "I find that the reward punishment method is the most effect when training unruly pets." Before she could responded, Sebastian was pressed against her again. "I'll start with a reward and alternate from there." He locked their eyes for a moment before he crushed his mouth to hers.

The kiss was slow and heated. Something she truly wasn't expecting. Their tongues met and danced, swirling and writhing together. Sebastian won the dance for dominance. His tongue twisted and swirled around hers in a playful manner before it delved deeper into her mouth. Tasting and exploring every inch of his newly claimed territory. His tongue slowly retreated, coaxing and enticing her tongue to play in his mouth with it. Nightingale pushed herself deeper into the kiss, her tongue now exploring his mouth only to be caught by his teeth. Sebastian pulled back lightly, tugging her tongue before taking more between his teeth and sucking lightly on it. He released her tongue only to capture her bottom lip between his teeth in a sharp nip.

"Time for a punishment." His whisper barely registered to Nightingale. Sebastian's hands grasped both of her breasts harshly, squeezing them in a terribly painful manner. His mouth bit harshly at her neck as well as any other exposed skin. A whimper of pain escaped her lips as those hands violently kneaded and pulled at her small clothe covered breasts. "I usually prefer my woman to have larger breasts, but I'm finding myself enjoying being able to fit your entire breast in my palm." Still squeezing her breasts, his tongue dragged from her collar bone up to just below her eye. "I believe these may just be the right size for me to fit them entirely into my mouth." His hands released her breasts, only to grasp her shirt and rip it wide open. "What do you think?" Nightingale refused to answer, she just simply looked away. Sebastian made a slight 'tsk' noise before he tore her bra away from her body as well.

That lithe skilled tongue ran over every inch of her firm round breasts, before stopping to swirl and tease a nipple. That tongue was followed by soft lips and rough teeth. Her other breast received the same treatment, before Sebastian pulled away.

"On your knees, if you don't mind my darling kitten." She glared at him. "You're being disobedient again." This time she growled too. "You need to learn to listen your master, you naughty little kitten." Before the words left his mouth, his hand grasped her hair and pulled downward in a hard jerking motion. Nightingale hadn't been expecting such treatment, so her body went down. Being so off balance and unprepared as well as being a natural born klutz, Nightingale grasped onto Sebastian to keep from falling face first into the dirt. Her amber eyes opened to find her hands tightly gripping the front of his pants while her face was barely an inch away from his stomach. She swallowed hard. "My my, are you that eager to please your master?" She threw him a defiant glare, only to receive a harsh tug to her hair. "I figured since you're a cat and you've been behaving so very nicely tonight that you deserved some milk, wouldn't you like that?" Her face dropped into disbelief. She could not believe her ears. Maybe she was losing her hearing. Even though she found this situation embarrassing, Nightingale didn't want her hair to be pulled on anymore so she swallowed her pride enough to manage a quick nod. "I'm sorry, if you want something you have to say it." Her nails bit into the skin on his hips as her hands grasped the material tighter. A bright blush painted her face, now that she thought about it, this does seem like something Sebastian would be into. What a demon. "Well, are you going to answer your master?" She was going to bite his dick off in a minute, oopps, that wasn't lady like. She nodded her head yes before taking a deep breath.

"I want some milk." Her self respect slowly began to drop.

"That's not how a pet should ask her master for something. Say it properly."

"May I please have some of your milk, Master?" And thus the last of Nightingale's pride crumbled to dust. A sigh from Sebastian made her eyes snap up to look at his face. He looked rather bothered.

"If you're going to ask like that then never mind." Rage over flowed from her body causing her to pounce on Sebastian. He had not been entirely expecting that one as his body slammed into the green grass underneath Nightingale's. She raised her claws and slashed. Sebastian's shirt turned to mere tatters.

"You think you're fucking hilarious don't you?" Her claws bit into his skin and dragged downward. Red bloomed in stripes down his chest. She slashed a few more times. Sebastian simply tilted his head to the side and watched her with an amused smile. Nightingale raised both of her claws ready to slash at him again only to feel his slender fingers curl around her wrists. He pulled her arms above their heads and held both wrists tightly in the grasp of one of his hands. The now free hand, pushed her body fully down onto his own. His hips began to grind up into hers and with out thought she ground back. Her warm tan forehead rested against Sebastian's porcelain bloody shoulder. Small moans and whimpers spilled from her mouth, as Sebastian craned his neck to get a better angle at her neck. His tongue lapped at her throat, while his lips placed gentle kisses.

"Are you willing to submit to me now?" Sebastian stopped grinding his hips and instead began to slowly and purposefully thrust them against hers. Nightingale gave up, it all felt far to good. The smell of his blood, as it slicked their chests was driving her into a near frenzy and he knew it. She gave a small whisper of 'yes master'. That was all he needed. Sebastian forced her down onto her back as he kneeled between her spread legs. Her skirt was torn to shreds as well as her panties. Looks like she'd be running to her room naked later tonight. He wasted no time in opening his pants and pushing them down enough to free his anxious member.

Foreplay was done and over with. Sebastian surged forward as hard and as quickly as he could, but it only got him buried half way in her warmth. His porcelain hands grasped her tan hips and raised them, wrapping her legs around his waist, before he pulled almost entirely out and thrust back in again. This time he went in entirely. Every inch of him buried itself deep in her warm belly. They took a moment to enjoy the blissful sensation that coursed through their bodies. It was a sensation only a mated pair could feel during sex. A feeling of completion, of comfort. A feeling so divine that both wished to relish it for several moments, neither desiring to lose this new heavenly comfort, but both feeling the carnal tug of more lustful pleasures. Sebastian's pace was hard and quick. He didn't start out slow, there was no need, she could handle him and the sun was fast approaching. It's red rays threatening to end their passionate meeting in the silver rays and force them to their daily duty. They could feel it, both could feel that long awaited release, just out of reach.

"Bite me." Sebastian panted, not once slowing his harsh bruising thrusts that rocked Nightingales entire body. She complied with his demand and forced them to shift their position. Sebastian now sat on his knees with Nightingale's legs on either side of his. His arms wrapped around her back before sliding up and grasping her shoulders to help force her down onto his length while he surged his hips up with an unobtainable speed. Nightingale's arms wrapped around Sebastian's back. Her nails racked down his back, slicing and tearing his porcelain skin. They locked eyes for a moment and in that moment a feeling past between the two. It wasn't love, no, it would never be love, demon's had a vendetta against love. What passed through the two could easily be mistaken by a human for love, but it wasn't. This was something deeper and more powerful. And much more possessive and volatile.

In that same moment, both of them leaned forward to bite into the other's neck harshly, not bothering to keep the wounds neat. At the taste of the other's blood and the surge of a feeling beyond blissful, both found themselves screaming the other's name into the bloody bite mark they were lapping at.

The fall from that high was very slow, and filled with odd cuddling. Sebastian had fixed his pants, but hadn't bothered with the rest of it while Nightingale lay beside him in the grass completely naked without a care in the world. She had no decency anyway, why should she start now. Her head was resting on Sebastian's shoulder while he held one of her hands in his, his long fingers stroking the soft pads of that hand.

"It's so soft. Just like a kittens." He had a blissful look on his face that made Nightingale laugh a gentle happy giggle.

"I am a cat. I do have some cat features besides the ears and tail." She snuggled closer to him as his other hand reached up and played with her cat ears.

"I noticed." Sebastian smiled down at her, a true smile. "You have a tongue with the texture of sand paper and freakishly unnatural flexibility." His smile turned into that 'I'm fucking with you' one he gave Ciel when he was mocking the boy. "But sadly you don't purr."

"Alright, now that the moment of cuddling is ruined, if you'll excuse me, I must streak back to my room before everyone wakes up." As Nightingale stood up, they heard Finny's distinct voice calling out to Pluto.

"It seems we're a little behind schedule, Kitten."

"Damn." Without a second thought Nightingale rushed off.

"Hey, Sebastian!" Finny came around the corner smiling happily. "What are you doing in the grass like that this early and. . . .without a shirt on?"

"Just enjoying nature."


End file.
